Era of Bloodletting
|mentioned = }} The events of Heroes Chronicles: The World Tree. A brutal Barbarian tribe in Krewlod, led by King Targor, began to worship one of their ancient kings - Vorr - as a war god, and made numerous violent sacrifices to his memory. As a result, one of the three Ancestors, tempted and empowered by their sacrificial rituals, was corrupted with a desire to destroy all of Enroth, manifesting as their deity and becoming Vorr the Insane. Progression Battle for the World Tree Leading Targor's tribe to the northeast of Antagarich, Vorr enlisted a necromantic clan (possibly from Deyja) to burn and destroy the roots of the World Tree. When the other Ancestors attempted to oppose him, Vorr overpowered and imprisoned them, travelling through the Sparkling Bridge to the Fiery Moon, where he befriended the Kreegans and turned his counterparts over to them. One of their leaders, the efreet Xyron, imprisoned the two Ancestors in an anti-magic prison south of the Bridge. When the Familiar Skizzik accidentally left the jail open for a short time, the Ancestors cried out to Tarnum to save the World Tree. Though faint on Enroth, Tarnum heard the call and, somehow drawn there, travelled to the northeast where he located underground tunnels. Unaware that he had entered the Tree itself (the tunnels were its roots), he continued seeking for it, forming an alliance with a native Barbarian tribe to oppose the necromancers scorching the roots. Tarnum appointed an ogre, Grumba, as his bodyguard, and frequently consulted the shaman Addar. Addar managed to reveal Vorr's identity and intentions as Tarnum combated the Necromancers, but died of old age during their passage to the depths, where Tarnum's forces discovered Targor's tribe. Reminded of his history as the Barbarian Tyrant, Tarnum feared that Targor had, perhaps, modelled the war god he worshipped on the Tyrant he once had been. Horrified by this, he devised a plan to reveal the scope of his crimes and punishment to Targor by sending Grumba to locate the Pendant of Total Recall. Meanwhile, the wood elf druid Nilidon, having sensed a disturbance in the World Tree, sought out Tarnum's horde in order to join forces. By that point, Vorr had returned to Enroth, and attacked one of Tarnum's battalions, destroying five hundred of his troops. Spurred on by a sense of urgency to find and save the Tree, Tarnum pressed on to Targor's location. However, Nilidon revealed to him that the tunnels were the roots of the World Tree itself, simplifying his quest. When Tarnum reached Targor, he defeated his forces and took the King captive, using the Pendant to reveal his darkest memories. In despair at the extent of his mistakes, Targor decided to forsake Vorr, personally leading the charge against the Necromancers and his former god. Weakened by the loss of his worshippers, Vorr refrained from a direct attack. Regardless, though, he was capable of destroying Targor's armies. The Necromancers, though losing their foothold, continued to burn the Tree's roots and poison its water sources - Nilidon's druidic powers narrowly saved Tarnum and his troops from certain death in one such lake. Upon discovering the corpses of Targor and his devastated army, Tarnum ordered the crafting of a statue to the King. With the Necromancers eliminated, Nilidon remained behind to protect the Tree while the Immortal Hero led his Barbarians north in pursuit of their fallen Ancestor. Outcome Events influenced *War of the Ancestors *Clash of the Dragons Deaths *Addar *King Targor *Several hundred Krewlish and undead Gallery File:TWTTitle.png|Tarnum enters the World Tree File:TWTLoad.png|A battle between Tarnum's forces and the Followers of Vorr Category:Lore of Enroth